


Tiny Dancer

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [109]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dancing, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes didn't think he had time to take his son Ford to kiddy dance classes. Now he doesn't miss a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Too busy to write = bad for my soul. Here's a 221b I wrote to feed my heart.

It's not that Mycroft never wanted to attend Sherrinford’s activities; but State business could flare up unpredictably, making his availability unreliable.

But when six-year-old Sherrinford was in inconsolable tears because Mummy couldn't take him to Happy!Kids!Dance! with Violet and Nirupa, Mycroft _of course_ took him. He couldn't see his boy heartbroken over something so eminently _fixable_.

Mycroft meant to spend the dance class reading reports. Instead, he watched his son shuffle shyly with the other kids until Violet grabbed his hand.

‘Dance with me, Sherry!’

Sherrinford did.

Mycroft observed the group of 6-7-year-olds dance with uncoordinated enthusiasm.

At the end, the parents were asked to dance with their children. Sherrinford broke Mycroft’s reluctance with huge brown eyes, and the plea: ‘Dance with me, Daddy!’

Mycroft _of course_ danced with him.

Sherrinford's dear little face crinkled in a joyous grin; he shook his little body in fierce time with the music. Father and son spent four glorious minutes waving their arms, stamping their feet and waggling their bums together, while Violet and Rupe did the same.

Growing up, the children had different classes – art, cricket, circus skills, choir. Barring the direst national emergencies, Mycroft took Sherrinford to every one.

But he held in the brightest, happiest room of his mind palace the day his son taught him how to boogie.

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed the Guitar Man universe. I'm going to write some more in it soon.
> 
> If you're interested, [I've written a book I'm really excited about](https://narrellemharris.wordpress.com/my-books/the-adventure-of-the-colonial-boy/).


End file.
